Meat
English Etymology mete, cognate with Old High German maz 'food', Latin madere 'to be wet', Greek μαστός mastos 'wet, breast' Pronunciation * , , * * * * Noun # Food, for animals or humans, especially solid food. See also . #* 1623, William Shakespeare, Timon of Athens: #*: Your greatest want is, you want much of meat: / Why should you want? Behold, the Earth hath Rootes .... # A type of food, a dish. # A meal. #* 1526, William Tyndale, trans. Bible, Matthew ch. 8: #*: And hit cam to passe, thatt Jesus satt at meate in his housse. # The flesh of an animal used as food. # Any relatively thick, solid part of a fruit, nut etc. #: The apple looked fine on the outside, but the '''meat' was not very firm.'' # The penis. # A type of meat, by anatomic position and provenance. #: The butchery's profit rate on various '''meats' varies greatly # The best or most substantial part of something. #: We recruited him right from the '''meat' of our competitor.'' # The sweet spot of a bat or club (in cricket, golf, baseball etc.). #: He hit it right on the '''meat' of the bat.'' # A meathead. #: Throw it in here, '''meat'.'' # A totem; metonymy for its owner(s). #* 1949, Oceania, Vol. XX #*: When a stranger comes to an aboriginal camp or settlement in north-western NSW, he is asked by one of the older aborigines: "What meat (clan) are you?" #* 1973, M. Fennel & A. Grey, Nucoorilma #*: Granny Sullivan was ‘dead against’ the match at first because they did not know "what my meat was and because I was a bit on the fair side." #* 1977, A. K. Eckermann, Group Organisation and Identity #*: Some people maintained that she was "sung" because her family had killed or eaten the "meat" (totem) of another group. #* 1992, P. Taylor Tell it Like it Is #*: Our family … usually married the red kangaroo "meat". #* 1993, J. Janson, Gunjies #*: That’s a beautiful goanna. …. He’s my meat, can’t eat him. Usage notes The meaning "flesh of an animal used as food" is often understood to exclude fish and other seafood. For example, the rules for abstaining from meat in the Roman Catholic Church do not extend to fish; likewise, some people who consider themselves vegetarians also eat fish (though the more precise term for such a person is pescetarian). Synonyms * flesh * See also Wikisaurus:meat Antonyms * drink Derived terms * beat the meat * dead meat * fresh meat * meat and two veg * meatball * meathead * meat hook / meathook * meatman * meat pie * meat wagon * meaty * sweatmeat Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * Arabic: (laħm) * Armenian: միս (mis) * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Cantonese: 肉 (juk6) *: Mandarin: 肉 (ròu) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , vast voedsel * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Filipino: , * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: בשר (basar) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 肉 (にく, niku) * Korean: 고기 (gogi) * Latin: * Latvian: * Malay: * Malayalam: മാംസം (maamsam) * Maltese: laħam * Navajo: * Norwegian: ** Nynorsk: kjøt * Old Church Slavonic: * Pashto: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: feòil * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: meso * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: nyama (noun 9/10) * Swedish: * Tagalog: , * Tajik: * Tatar: * Telugu: మాంసం (maamsam) * Turkish: * Welsh: * West Frisian: * !Xóõ: ʘaje * Afrikaans: * Arabic: (laħm) * Armenian: միս (mis) * Bosnian: * Catalan: carn * Chinese: *: Cantonese: 肉 (juk6) *: Mandarin: 肉 (ròu) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: vleessoort * Estonian: * Filipino: , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: בשר (basar) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: 肉 (にく, niku) * Korean: 고기 (gogi) * Latin: , * Latvian: * Malayalam: മാംസം (maamsam) * Maltese: laħam * Norwegian Bokmål: kjøtt * Norwegian Nynorsk: kjøt * Pashto: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: месо *: Roman: meso * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: nyama (noun 9/10) * Swedish: * Tagalog: , * Telugu: మాంసం (maamsam) * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Arabic: (laħm) * Armenian: միս (mis) * Bosnian: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Cantonese: 肉 (juk6) *: Mandarin: 肉 (ròu) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Filipino: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: בשר (basar) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: 肉 (にく, niku) * Korean: 고기 (gogi) * Latin: , * Malayalam: മാംസം (maamsam) * Maltese: laħam * Norwegian Bokmål: kjøtt * Norwegian Nynorsk: kjøt * Pashto: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: месо *: Roman: meso * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: nyama (noun 9/10) * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Telugu: మాంసం (maamsam) * West Frisian: * Catalan: * Catalan: * Dutch: substantie, vlees op de botten * Finnish: , * French: * Swahili: nyama (noun 9/10) * Dutch: hansworst, lulvent * Finnish: * : mish * : (laħm) * : meso * : kig * Chinese: *: : 肉 (juk6) *: : 肉 (ròu) * : meso * : viando * : liha * : בשר (basar) * : गोश्त (gošt) * : kjöt * : piärgu * : daging * : carne (1, 2) * : 肉 (にく, niku) * : 고기 (gogi) * : san * : goşt, * Latin: , * : മാംസം (maamsam) * : laħam * : biergu * : kjøtt * : kjøt * : (gošt) * : kuka * : *: Cyrillic: месо *: Roman: meso * : vuä´ǯǯ * : mäso * : meso * : nyama (noun 9/10) * : kött * : మాంసం (maamsam) * : na'an * : ཤ་ (sha) * : (gošt) * : thịt Anagrams * * mate, maté * meta, Meta * tame * team Category:1000 English basic words Category:Foods Category:Meats ---- Latin Verb # ar:meat ast:meat zh-min-nan:meat de:meat et:meat es:meat fa:meat fr:meat gl:meat ko:meat hy:meat hi:meat hr:meat io:meat id:meat it:meat kn:meat sw:meat lo:meat li:meat hu:meat ml:meat nl:meat ja:meat oc:meat pl:meat pt:meat ro:meat simple:meat sr:meat fi:meat sv:meat ta:meat te:meat th:meat tr:meat vi:meat zh:meat